


If The World Was Ending

by Twentysomethingloser92



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentysomethingloser92/pseuds/Twentysomethingloser92
Relationships: Daniel Sousa/Reader
Kudos: 25





	If The World Was Ending

Daniel Sousa sat by the light pod, his own body covered in bruises and scrapes. His arms folded over his dark blue dress shirt that now carried a stain of your blood on it. A bloody liaison across his head, a purple bruise forming across his lower jaw. He was in pain, yet his eyes never left the steady rise and fall of your chest, because as long as that was happening, you were alive. You were safe and breathing.   
He had been so close to losing you he realised, he had been so close to standing at your grave rather than sitting next to you in the light pod.

The panic he felt in his heart when he watched you laying on the table, your eyes barely open and you barely conscious from the painful injections you were given earlier, the doctor picked up the scalpel and held it tauntingly over your chest; (“I just want to see what makes an inhuman tick,” Those words would never be erased from his brain, no matter how much he tried to will them away) was something he never thought he could feel, he was positive that it was strong enough that you could feel it even as you hit the ground. He emptied his own gun into the perpetrator, but it still didn’t feel like it was enough. It was barely enough that he was pleading for you, begging for you, to stay with him. That he pulled your almost lifeless body into his lap, brushed your hair from your face, and began talking to you.

Him whispering what a pain in his ass that you were to him, he told you stories about the war, stories that he probably wouldn’t have told you any other time. Except now you were dying, evacuation was still a bit out, and he was terrified that someone he had come to care about so deeply would die in his arms.

He smiled as Jemma came and checked on your stats, telling him that you were stable, and your wounds were healing. He smiled a little less when Daisy came in and stood by his side, telling him stories about The Battle of New York; she showed him videos on her tablet of you running around and fighting aliens. She tried to remind him that you were strong, and it would take a lot more then a crazed Hydra agent to kill you.

He didn’t even bother smiling when Coulson came in, leaning against the wall and staring at the scene in front of him.

“She’s a good person.” He began, watching you with soft eyes, “Her powers don’t define her. Despite what Ross says,” He continued staring, “I don’t know how much she’s told you about her past, but when I found her, she was on SHIELD’s radar. She can manipulate people’s emotions, she can read them; like a human lie detector,” Coulson shrugged, “As a result, the higher ups thought that she would be able to weed out spies, use her powers as a type of interrogation technique,”

Daniel’s eyes barely left your body, but his eyes showed the sadness in them, “They wanted her for their own purpose,”

Coulson nodded, “So I took her under my wing, trained her up, made her see that she was more than what they wanted her to be. She was so determined to prove her worth,” He gave a sigh, “Still to this day I think she’s trying to prove something to me. She doesn’t need to worry I trust her fully and completely. She has nothing to prove,”

Daniel nodded, “She’s a good person. I’ve noticed that she seems more lighter since you’ve taken that bracelet off. More carefree,”

Coulson nodded in agreement, “Ross wanted her contained for her original purpose, to help him interrogate those in the Sandbox and the Raft. The ultimatum was either wear the bracelet which would bind her powers until she agreed to work with him or work for him then and there and well, you know what she chose,” He looked down at Daniel who still looked worried at the woman in the pod, “She’s going to be okay. She’s dealt with blows like this before and she’s made it out,”

“She stopped breathing,” Daniel swallowed deeply, “I was talking to her, and she just stopped. I tried-“ He swallowed the lump in his throat, “I tried to keep talking to her, I tried to revive her and I thought for a minute that she,” He shook away the tears that were welling in his eyes.

Coulson continued to stare at Daniel, “You care about her deeply,”

It was a statement rather than a question as he could see it on the other man’s face, the desperation, the need to have her eyes open, to see her smile again. He remembered those feelings with May, like a physical ache in his chest.  
Daniel stayed silent, neither confirming nor denying Phil’s statement. Instead his eyes just focused on the pod in front of him.

“Did you want us to take you home?” Phil asked quietly, seemingly already knowing the answer, but asking it anyway.

A small sigh escaped Daniel’s lips as he leaned back in the chair, making himself more comfortable as his eyes never left the chamber, “I’m right where I need to be,”

You were so tired, every bone in your body ached in a way you never knew before, but you couldn’t focus on that as you stormed into your apartment; the sound of the familiar limping following quickly behind you. Your lips were cracked and split, ribs broken. You know that the man behind you didn’t fair any better, but you were so wound up in your head that you could barely comprehend the pain you should have been feeling at that moment.

“Would you say something already? Get it out?” Daniel called out to you as you went to walk straight into your bedroom.

Every part of your mind said to ignore him, to walk away and deal with everything in the morning when you weren’t so tired, and your body wasn’t screaming for relief. Your mouth, however, opened before your mind could even catch up to what it was doing.

Walking away wasn’t your strong suit.

“You screwed this whole operation up!” You stalked forward like a lion stalking it’s prey, “You were told to stay back, I had this whole thing handled,” Your chest was heaving and you could see his brown eyes watching your every move, making you abnormally hyperaware of every movement.

His face was blank and that was what angered you even more; “I couldn’t leave you in there at the hands of Hydra. With what they were doing to you,” He said calmly.

You scoffed and shook your head, placing your hands on your hips, “I had back up in the form of Daisy, of May, and Mack and Yo-Yo and Deke; we’re trained for this!”

“What? Trained to be tortured the way you were?”

“I’m a superhero Sousa,” You didn’t miss the slight flinch at the mention of his last name, “I’m an Avenger. This is what we do. We save the world whether we survive it or not,”

The crack in his mask finally broke as he looked at you incredulously, “I knew a woman like you. She wasn’t a superhero, she didn’t have powers, but she was strong, and stubborn, and never knew when to ask for help,”

You think you finally understood the out of time man as you shook your head and bit the inside of your cheek. You didn’t think that you were that bad, you always asked for help if you needed it- at least you think you did.  
“I get it, I do. You fell in love with someone back in 1955, and we took you away from that, your heart is broken. And I’m sorry that you were pulled out of your own time and you never got a proper chance with Peggy, I really am-“

During this speech, Daniel had turned around to face the front door, he looked as if he was taking a few calming breaths. You had never really seen Daniel get mad before, not in the few months you had known him. You had seen him argue back if he thought something was wrong or unjust, but you never had to watch him physically turn away and calm himself down.

Daniel spun around quickly to face you, “See, I don’t think you do get it. Because if you did get it, we wouldn’t even be in this mess. You’re a superhero, like you keep calling yourself, but you have this habit of letting things get worse thinking that you have it under control and ultimately you end up paying the price when it goes south. It’s like you get a thrill from the danger”

“You want me to apologise for that?”

“No. I want you to ask for help when you need it! I want you to trust me enough to ask for help! You almost died out there,” He argued back, stepping closer to you, his brown orbs searing through your soul.

You shook your head and threw your hands out, “Don’t even try to pin this on me, you heard the name Peggy Carter and you flipped. I had everything under control, and then you came barging in like John Wayne and nearly got us both killed,”

“You don’t think I don’t realise that I screwed up?” He stepped closer to you, “But you’re wrong,”

You tiled your head to one side, “No I’m not. You let your emotions get the better of you. You need to learn to let go of her. You can’t do that every time someone mentions her name,”

“I didn’t do it because of her. I did it because I saw what he had already done to you and what he was about to do to you,” Daniel moved even closer, “You’re everything to me. If something happened to you, I couldn’t deal with that,”

“Do you want to go home Daniel?” You whispered as he moved even closer again, his hand moving to ghost over your face.

He shook his head, “Not anymore,”

The kiss was burning, almost searing into your skin. His hands on either side of your hips as he tried to pull you closer. His tongue traced your lips, hands slowly moving from your hips and touched your face, his fingertips moving across your soft skin a centimetre a second, barely touching your flesh as if you were something breakable, something precious, across your cheeks and behind your ears, moving down to your jaw and neck, across your neck under your jaw. You couldn’t help but to move your head back to allow him access to your neck as a breathy moan escaped from your lips. You felt the hungry opened mouth kisses, the scraping of his teeth against your sensitive skin as a louder moan escaped from your mouth.

You felt as he moved down, his lips on your chest, down the slopes of your breasts, his fingertips leading the way, brushing lightly around your breast, moving slowly, a centimetre a second. His lips found a nipple and gently closed on it, lifting it, before allowing it to drop back. His mouth continued to pepper your body, his hands reaching around your back and pulling you closer to him as he lowered himself to his knees.

His fingers moved down the outside of your legs, Goosebumps rising from your skin as his fingertips lightly traced your skin, around behind you knees before moving back up your thighs and to your buttocks. You almost collapsed on top of him from the feeling of his gentle lips and soft touches. You could feel the wetness in your underwear as he kissed your inner thigh.

You watched as he stood up, you giving him a slight hand, his fingers moving to his shirt buttons, one by one they were undone, revealing his chest to you. He slipped the shirt from his shoulders and let it drop to the floor.

Biting your bottom lip, your mouth suddenly went dry at the site in front of you. Of course, you had seen him in his white singlets, many times in fact, but nothing could have prepared you for the sight in front of you.

You reached for his belt, but he took your hand away.

His eyes never left yours as you cautiously reached out and touched him, his hands painfully slowly undoing his belt and kicking his pants off out of the way near the door.

He turned you around, so you fell easily on to the bed, his eyes watching your now bare body with almost animalistic glee. You watched as he removed his false leg and placed it by the end of the bed. You knew that by him doing that meant that he trusted you implacably. He wanted you to see all of him, and you realised in that moment that you think you were completely in love with the Agent out of time.

He stooped over you, and kissed you in the same, only just touching way, that he had done before. Soft almost imperceptible moans emerged from between your lips, your hips moved with a rhythm unguided by your mind.

“That feels so good.” You heard yourself whisper as a finger slid between your wet folds soft and delicately.

His finger moved to your entrance. Your legs parted to allow him free access, but instead he chose to concentrate teasing it just a bit longer without venturing inside.

His finger entered you slowly until it was fully inside. Your hips rose as you arched your back to force him deeper

“Please,” You whispered, noticing the small smirk on Daniel’s face. As if he knew exactly the type of emotions that you were feeling.

He leaned forward, his lips once again brushing against yours, as his hand moved between the both of you to guide himself into your entrance. A sharp gasp escaped your lips as he rested his forehead against your own, his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of you contracting around him.

He began to move inside you, slow and steady at first, before his movements became harder, more exquisite. You continued to meet his pace as your skin started slapping together. Your hands moved up to his shoulders, nails digging in as a loud moan escaped his lips. He reached down once again and kissed you, this time so much harder than his previous times, this time was needy, desperate. As if he needed the comfort.

A large wave of emotion overcame your body, heightening the experience. The feeling of adoration, the feeling of feeling wanted and equally needed.

The feeling of love.

You wondered whether that came from you or Daniel, either way it made you climax harder than what you ever really had before. He must have felt it too, because as he pumped himself inside you his forehead came to rest upon yours, his chest heaving and his hands brushing your hair off his cheeks as he peppered your lips with kisses.

You don’t remember when he rolled over or when he wrapped his arms around you, but that night, you fell asleep feeling safe, secure and satisfied.

The days events had floated away in your mind as he pulled you closer to him, leaving no space between you.

“I can’t lose someone else I love,” He whispered, his breath brushing across your back, leaving goose bumps in it’s path.

You felt him press a small kiss into your shoulder as his thumb traced your hip bone and you closed your eyes, a smile gracing your face.


End file.
